Yuki, Stranger of Nekroz
by Fall2Glory
Summary: Nekroz are the descendants of the Ice Barriers and the Gishki. With their Rituals they accidentally save someone and eventually become a family for them. But that's not the story, cause the girl is accidentally sent back and so much can change in two years.
1. Mirror 1

**So I can confirm that this is the longest thing I've written. Well either way, a few things before I forget. One: This story is taking place in VRAINS (obviously) so this story will also be darker and have even less frequent updates to match the series. Two: This character is the first who's interactions with the Duel Terminal world I've written extensively on so this is probably the longest thing I've written all month. Three: It's 4 AM over here as I'm finishing this so if anyone or anything seems off, well there's my excuse. Now a question for all 4 of you who reads this, would any of you be interested on a story that takes place solely in Duel Terminal? With that out of the way feel free to read and I only own the OC.**

It was cold for the girl lost at sea. Her family had taken her on a cruise to visit the Americas and to see the world. Unfortunately the ship had difficulties in the form of terrorist who had taken control of the boat. They had claimed that everyone on the boat were Sinners or Members of the Knights of Hanoi.

By the time the authorities arrived all that were left was the girl and her family. Sadly, before they could do anything a member of the group had forced them all on a boat and threatened the authorities by saying that he'd kill them now if they came after him. So while the rest of his group was taken, he escaped with the family of three.

After only a few hours however, they learned quickly that they had limited supplies. At first the started rationing what they had, but quickly ran out and the man had to make a choice. He shot the parents in their heads, right in front of the girl. He told her that he was keeping the rations, but if she wanted to eat she would either fish for herself, do what he wanted or eat the corpses of her parents.

She was scared and hungry an hour after the sun had set. The terrorist had fallen asleep in the boat, his gun still in hand. She knew just by looking in the water that there were no fish around and that if she wanted to eat she'd either have to let the terrorist do whatever he wanted to her or eat her parents. With a gulp and a stomach growl she made her decision.

The next day she was crying and her father seemed to be missing an arm. She was covered in blood and when the terrorist saw this he laughed before pointing the gun at her leg and firing. She screamed in pain as the metal lodged itself in her skin. The man cackled as he said that she broke the ultimate sin and only death could cleanse her. Then he shot her in the neck and she blacked out.

(Into)

Normally when one experienced death they'd feel cold or nothing. That's why when the girl felt a warm blanket covering her and bandages on her neck and leg she felt confused. She was in a small room and a rather primitive one at that. Well primitive was rude, it was more old-fashioned than anything else. The room was light-blue with one window that seemed to look out towards the sea, but snow was also falling. She remembered that she left during summer so how?

Before she could start guessing at possibilities of how she got here and why it was snowing the door opened and a woman with long red-hair came in. She seemed to have a staff on her back and despite the weather outside she seemed to be dressed lightly. "Oh you're awake!" she exclaimed when she realized the girl was awake.

The girl looked at the woman for a moment, slowly processing what she was seeing. She was looking at the Dance Princess of Nekroz. By all accounts that should've been impossible, she thought Duel Monsters was a game. She was going to ask who she was and where they were, but all that came out was nothing. No sound, no noise not even the wind escaping her lips made a noise. She couldn't speak.

The woman looked at her in pity before sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry that we couldn't save your voice" she began as she looked at the girl "but we did the best we could in what little time we had" she hugged the girl lightly as an apology. The girls mind however was reeling with more questions than answers. The woman let go and looked at the girl "As for where you are, well you're in my old room in the Necloth Village" she began to explain "You were brought here on accident. We were trying to summon an old monster using one of the old Gishki Mirrors, but we didn't expect someone to come out of it, much less someone dying" she explained as the girl slowly processed the information.

She almost died. Why couldn't she remember everything that happened. She remembered the boat and her parents being killed, but afterwards it's a blank, she couldn't remember what caused her to wake up here or why she was wrapped in bandages. She would've voiced these questions, but as her lack of noise reminded her, she was mute now.

"Oh would you like anything? Paper? Water?" the wom- no Emilia, she remembered from what little lore she heard about on Duel Monsters, asked. All the girl did was nod before Emilia got up and went to retrieve both paper and water. When she came back the girl immediately drank the entire glass before grabbing a piece of paper and wrote down "My name is Yuki" on it. Emilia stared at it for a second before smiling and replied "Well it's nice to meet you Yuki!"

This was the start of Yuki's life with the Nekroz Clan. She would eventually come to see them as family and even adopt the last name, but that's not what the story is about so let's skip ahead two years, exactly a week before the Shaddoll would emerge.

(The)

Yuki blinked as she opened her eye to the sun. No it wasn't the sun, it was a light coming from the ceiling in a small room. She sat up and looked down herself, she was wearing the same thing that the Nekroz gave her, a small knee-length red dress and a navy-blue coat that was obviously to big for her as well as some leather boots they gave her. She remembered that they were going to try a new Ritual, but there was a flash of light and the roar of a large tiger before she passed out.

She looked outside a nearby window, causing her to bolt towards it and look out in shock. She was in a large city. Not some town or village back in the other world but a full-blown city. A city in her world. Tears welled up in her silver golden eyes as she looked at her reflection, and silently sobbed.

She was alone again. She was in another unknown location and she was alone. She cried silently for a few minutes, probably an hour, before a door leading into the room was opened and a doctor walked in. "Good you're awake. We just need to run some test to make sure you're okay" he explained quickly and efficiently, getting straight to the point.

She nodded, still bewildered, and a few small test began. After an hour she was told she could leave.

When she saw the outside, well she was a little overwhelmed. After the simplicity of living with the Nekroz, seeing so many lights and hearing so many sounds at once was disorienting. The first thing to catch her eye however was a Duel of some sort being shown on a large TV on the side of a building. A large crowd had gathered to watch as the announcer announced that it was a member of the Knights of Hanoi vs Playmaker.

She's heard of the Knights of Hanoi before, but she couldn't remember where. As the Duel progressed she watched as Playmaker seemed like he was losing, until he Link Summoned Decode Talker. After that he won and people cheered, some louder than others.

She would've simply left, if it wasn't for the fact that she had no idea where to go or what's going on. So she just stood there for an hour wondering what to do, before she felt a hand on her shoulder shake her. "Hey, you okay. You've been standing here a long time" she turned around and looked at the purple haired man in front of her before she just shook her head.

The man sighed before asking "Well do you want help?" she simply nodded in response before the man realized "You can't talk can you?" he asked bluntly. She nodded while he smirked a little "Then why don't you come with me back to my truck and I'll help you out" he offered and she nodded again and he led her to the hot-dog truck that was also probably the most important place in the city.

She had so many questions, but first she was going to need tons of paper.

(VRAINS)


	2. Mirror 2

**Wooooo! Second chapter! Well I won't keep you guys busy long since I'm finishing this at like 3 AM. What I decided to do here is slowly introduce Yuki's history in Duel Terminal at the beginning of every chapter and I wanted to also have a secondary story going on in the background. As for her deck and why I chose a Ritual Heavy Archetype, well that's simple. While literally every Extra Deck summon was effected by this Link Mechanic Ritual Summons aren't and might actually stand a good chance at being relevant again so that's the reason why here the OC uses a Nekroz deck. A few things I'm just going to mention that I added into the deck was Djinn and while it seems weird for me to mention this before any duel, I just felt that it would be a good idea to serve a small forewarning. Anyway, I won't keep you longer. EN-JOY!**

2 Years Ago

It was hard for Yuki to get used to being mute. She had taken so many simple things for granted back in her world including her voice. He mother used to say she had a beautiful voice… It still hurt to remember her mother, even if she remembered that her parents were gone.

It had been a week since the Nekroz had found her and taken her in. They were strange to her. They seemed to be so intuned with nature, but at same time they seemed to also hold it in a cold contempt.

The Clan was small with only a few other Members aside from Emilia, who was probably the nicest women she had met. She had introduced them to their Elder and her husband, Avance. It still boggled her mind on how Emilia could look so young and Avance could look so old when they were supposedly really close in age. The she met their son, Shurit, who was definitely… cocky for lack of a better term.

They had helped her learn about this new world. She had heard about the events of the previous two wars. On how the Worms had tried to take over the world to the Evilswarm Virus that had forced Emilia's mother to kill her. But they also explained the other tribes and their current standing with them and their current peace.

They offered her a place here and she accepted it almost immediately. She had met the rest of the tribe an hour. From Ariel, who officially welcomed her into the clan, to Exa, who honestly still scared her. Everyone was so nice and even offered to help her adapt to her new issues.

Today however she was going to learn how to perform their own form of magic. How to sew a monsters spirit into clothing.

"Ah Yuki you made it" Emilia greeted her outside of a small building. The building was rather simple, being made of mostly stone and wood built into the shape of a small shelter. "Shurit and Avance are already inside, but I think Shurit might be getting impati-" she was about to finish before a young voice interrupted her.

"About time you got here Yuki, we've been waiting for hours" Shurit told her, looking impatient. Yuki pulled out a small book and pen an wrote "Sorry, I got lost and Ms.Ariel wouldn't let me go until she was sure I was fine"

"Fair enough but we need to hurry, otherwise dad won't teach us" he explained hurriedly before he grabbed her hand and dragged her into an empty room where Avance stood.

"Ah glad for you to join us Yuki, Shurit was about to start but insistent that we waited for you" he told her, obviously teasing his son

Shurit blushed before denying "T-that's not true" earning a chuckle from Avance and a silent giggle from Yuki.

"Well either way sit down and get comfortable, this is going to take a while" Avance told them before her began his lecture.

(Present time)

The man who Yuki met introduced himself as Shoichi Kusanagi. He had offered her a seat in his truck before he grabbed some loose paper off a shelf and placed it in front of her with a pencil. She picked up the pencil and started out with one simple question "Where am I?"

Shoichi chuckled a little "You're in Den City, in Japan" he answered her.

She smiled a little, remembering the name somewhat. Her family brought her here on a business trip involving SOL Technologies. She wrote down a question that has been nagging at her subconscious for a while "Who are the Knights of Hanoi?"

The man looked somewhat surprised at the question before guessing that she might have not heard recent news "They are a group of hackers who are trying to take over SOL Technologies and VRAINS by force. They have killed and hurt many innocent people" he explained to her.

She wrote down "VRAINS?" she doesn't remember hearing about that until now.

Shoichi was honestly surprised by this question, he figured that even a non-duelist must have at least heard of it, but he explained anyway "It's a VR Dueling system that allows people to duel with others and communicate from almost anywhere" he explained before noticing her expression of awe "I see I peeked your interest. Why don't I set you up an account and you make a deck. I think I have a spare Duel Disk and cards in here somewhere" he said before he pulled a box out from the shelf and went through it and grabbed an dusty Duel Disk and gave it to Yuki.

"It's an older model so it still needs cards, but I have several you can use. I used to collect them back when I played" he told her before he pulled out a few smaller boxes made of Tin. He pushed them in front of her and she opened the first one and looked at the first card and smiled before she started looking for others like it. The card she pulled out was Nekroz of Brionac.

As she pulled out more cards Shoichi was surprised. They were all cards that benefited Ritual Summons. "Huh, that's surprising. I would've thought you'd use a Link Monster" he said out loud before she gave him a confused look and he sighed.

(5 minutes later)

After his short run-down on Link Summoning and Monsters Yuki smiled like a vicious predator. She placed the last of the cards she thought were useful into the deck and waited for Shoichi to finish making her an account for VRAINS. He grabbed a plug from behind a shelf and plugged into the Disk and after a few more seconds it turned on and an image of the Nekroz mirror appeared on the Disk. "Well that's surprising." he mumbled to himself as Yuki held the Disk. For a moment she hesitated putting it on before she decided that it was just a game here anyway and put it on. She felt a small zap on her arm and would've yelped if she could.

"Hey, you okay. You just jumped there for a second" she nodded before she put her deck in the Disk and gulped. Then a voice, a feminine and soft robotic voice, simply said "Into To The VRAINS" and she was engulfed in light.

(VRAINS)

The first thing she saw when the light faded was a copy of Den City. The second thing was her reflection on a digital window. Facially she looked the same, but her hair was in a ponytail and was now a pure white instead of it's usual black and was definitely longer. Her eyes were also different, looking like a pale blue, almost white. Her clothing was also different, now being sleeveless on the arm with the Duel Disk and she was now wearing a ruffled skirt that was longer on her right leg. It was the same colors as her normal clothes though.

She looked at the Virtual City before she mouthed "Wow" then jumped when she heard someone else say wow. She looked around and she was definitely alone and for a moment she was confused before she tested something. "Nekroz" she mouthed and as she mouthed it she could hear a voice say Nekroz at the same time, her voice but softer. Her eyes widened as she looked at her disk.

She smiled as tears rolled down her eyes before she let out a very loud "YES!" she had her voice again.

She would've celebrated longer if the building didn't shake suddenly and a large crack appeared on the building she was standing on and out crawled some sort of metal Lizard with a Knight of Hanoi riding it. "Tch, not even five seconds and I already had someone see me" he observed, annoyed as the Lizard reared back and tackled her off the building. She felt the pain for a moment was more shocked that she felt anything. Below her was some sort of stream and she knew it wouldn't help. Not unless a miracle happened.

Said miracle came in the form of a board catching her before she fell to far and landed on the stream. The Knight of Hanoi saw this happen and decided to pursue her on his own board. "Damn, I can't even kill someone right" he said as he caught up with her and looked at her. "Well, there's no helping it" he said as the Duel Disk on her arm simply said "Duel Accepted, entering Speed Duel Format"

"I'll make sure to end this quickly" the Knight told Yuki as the stream seemed to speed up and a holographic projection of 4000 Life Points appeared in front of them.

It took her a solid ten seconds to register the situation "B-but I just got here!"


	3. Mirror 3

**Let's just start**

2 Years Ago

"As you two know our Magic is unique when compared to other forms of magic used by the other Clans" Avance began while holding up a Mirror of Nekroz.

(Present)

"DUEL!" Yuki and the Knight of Hanoi shouted as two Lifepoint indicators appeared with 4000 on them.

"I'll begin" the Knight started as he looked at his hand "First I'll start with the Spell, Hacking Pot and by removing one card from my hand from play I can draw three cards" he began as a card was removed from his view and three more were added from his deck and he smirked "First I summon Cracker Demon LV 2" in front of the Knight appeared a small Fiend in the shape of a gold metallic snake with Red eyes (LV 2 Attack 0)

"Next, since I have a Cracker monster on the field I can special summon Cracker Hound from my hand" he continued as a robotic dog with golden plates and red eyes and a permanently opened mouth appeared (LV 3 Attack: 1500) "Next I play the spell Cracker Emergence and with it I can tribute one Cracker Monster to special summon an Cracker token and I tribute Cracker Hound" he continued as Cracker hound was replaced with a Golden Spider

"Since Cracker Hound was sent to the Graveyard by card effect I can special summon it back to the field in defense mode" he continued as the Hound appeared (100 Defense) "Now open, Circuit of my future" he said as the board he was on flew into a Square in the sky "Summoning condition, two Cracker Monsters" he started as Cracker Token and Cracker Hound flew into an Arrow heads pointing at the top and bottom "Arrowheads confirmed. Link Summon!" he said as a large Metallic Lizard with silver plates and golden eyes flew out and roared "Link 2, Cracker Leviathan!" (2300 Attack) "I set one card facedown. End turn" he finished and Yuki blinked.

"What." she stated as she looked at the intimidating field. She didn't remember the game being that fast two years ago. "Um I draw?" she questioned herself before she drew a card.

(2 Years Ago)

"Our magic lets us call upon the spirits of powerful monsters and bind them to cloth" Avance continued as his mirror glowed and in a flash he became Nekroz of Unicore "And depending on the spirit it can also affect your own appearance" he continued before gesturing to himself, now looking much younger "However we also take on traits reminiscent of those spirits"

Shurit stared at him in awe as Yuki blinked momentarily, before getting incredibly giddy and holding up her board with the question "When can we do this ourselves?"

Avance chuckled before returning to his normal form and answering "Not yet, we're still preparing the Ritual to call upon these spirits" he told them

(Present)

"First I activate the Ritual Spell, Nekroz Mirror and by using Exa, Enforcer of the Nekroz I'll Ritual Summon." she began as a Mirror appeared in front of her and Exa appeared behind it and held it up "Claws of Gold forged from an Ally of Justice, unleash its spirit and become the bearer of Catastor. Ritual Summon! Level 5, Nekroz of Catastor!" she chanted as Exa's form changed slightly, becoming Nekroz of Catastor "At this moment Exa's effect activates and I can add one Dragon Ritual Monster to my hand and I'll add Nekroz of Decisive Armor" she continued.

"I activate my trap Cracker Hacker and by discarding the rest of my hand I Special summon one Cracker Monster from my extra deck and if it's an XYZ all the cards I discard become XYZ material." he began his counter play "Wyrm of Cyberspace awaken from your slumber and devour those who oppose you. XYZ Summon! Rank 6, Cracker Husk" he chanted and appeared an empty shell of a gold with glowing eyes coming from a crack (2500 defense), and circling it were 3 orbs of light "And because I Special Summoned a monster on a Linked Zone, Leviathan gains an 500 attack points" he finished (2800 attack).

Yuki looked nervously at the monster before gulping and barely avoiding an incoming building. "O-okay then, next I summon Ariel, Priestess of Nekroz and activate her ability, by revealing any number of cards in my hand I can raise or lower her level based on how many I revealed" she continued before showing the Monster Card Dance Princess of the Nekroz "and I'll raise it by one. Next I play the spell Nekroz Cycle and send both Ariel and Djinn Demolisher of Rituals and to begin a Ritual Summon." she continued as the Great Sorcerer of Nekroz appeared and his staff glowed "Wearer of the Fabled unleash the Spirit within and overwhelm your foe. Ritual Summon! Level 8, Nekroz of Valkyrus" she chanted again.

"Next I attack your Link Monster with Nekroz of Catastor" she began as the Dragon leapt at the Link Monster and tore it in half and shattering the Link.

"WHAT!? But it was stronger!" the Knight cried out as Yuki smirked "That's Nekroz of Catastor's ability. If a Nekroz monster battles a monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck the opposing monster is destroyed before Damage Calculation" she explained "Now attack that Husk Ava- Nekroz of Valkyrus" she ordered, almost calling her monster by it's Duel Terminal counterparts name. That would've probably taken some explaining.

As Valkyrus impaled the Husk the Knight interrupted "I activate Cracker Husk's ability. By using an Overlay unit I can negate an attack and destroy one mons-" he was about to counter before Yuki interrupted him "Because I used Djinn Demolisher my Monster can't be targeted by Card effect" she stated as the Husk was destroyed. "Sadly because both of your monsters were destroyed before Damage Calculation you don't take any damage. Turn End" she finished.

The Knight laughed a little "I can't believe you didn't attack Cracker Demon. Now It's effect activates after I draw. I can tribute this card and one monster in my hand to level it up to Level 5, however I'll activate my skill and level it up to Level 10" he began as Cracker Demon was engulfed in light before it faded and showed its new form. A golden serpent that was bigger than the buildings stared down the duelist with it's Piercing white eyes (Attack 3000) "Now I attack your Catastor with Cracker Demon" he cackled before the Demon bit the Dragon in half. (Yuki LP: 3200) "At this moment Cracker Demon gains the attack of the monster it just slayed. I end my turn" (CD Attack: 5200) he finished.

Yuki was honestly shaking now. She needed a specific monster to beat that thing but her luck was terrible in these situations. She drew with her eyes closed, unaware that she just activated her skill and drew Nekroz of Trishula and Nekroz Mirror from her deck" (Skill: Nekroz Bonds) she opened them and look at what she drew, slightly confused before smiling "I activate the Spell Nekroz Mirror and Banish both Exa and Ariel from my graveyard" she began as Shurit appeared in front of her, smiled and gave her a thumbs up "Dragon who slumpers with this mirror, awaken and lend Destroy everything. Ritual Summon! Level 9, Nekroz of Trishula" she chanted before Shurit was engulfed in light and appeared as Nekroz of Trishula "Now I activate his ability and banish Cracker Demon, one card in your hand and Cracker Husk from your graveyard" she continued as the Knight started shaking. "Now finish him in one swipe you two" she ordered both Ritual Monsters, ending the Speed Duel and cutting the Knights board, causing him to fall while Yuki just barely missed another building and jumped off and landed on the roof. "Oh God. I think I'm done for the day" she muttered before logging off.

(Real World: Den City)

And coming face-to-face with the resident Play-Maker, Yusaku who just looked at Shoichi "Okay, why do you have a girl back here," he asked bluntly as Yuki blinked and tried to say something. Only for not even a vague whisper to come out. 'Now that's not fair' she thought.

Meanwhile outside the Food Truck, people had watched the duel and thought she was a new Charisma Duelist simply because of her deck. "That was awesome" one guy shouted before the crowd cheered for the yet unnamed duelist.


End file.
